Diskussion:Palpatine/Legends/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Farbe der Infobox Ich würde die Infobox nicht rot machen, sondern die für normale personen nehmen! Denn Palpatine ist in erster linie ja der Senator. Sobald man den Sith also rote infobox) meint spricht man ja nicht mehr von Palpatine, sondern von Sidious. So sollte im papli artikel eine blaue und im sidious artikel die rote box sein.--Yoda41 21:24, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) :Aber Palpatine ist ein Sith gewesen. Schon seit seinen frühesten Jahren und Sidious ist ja Palpatine. Warum sollten beide unterschiedliche Infoboxen haben? Für mich ist Palpatine in erster Linie der Imperator und der war nun mal ein Sith bis zuletzt, als er Luke mit den Machtblitzen angriff. Meine Meinung. Gibt es noch andere Meinungen? :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 21:31, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Schließe mich deiner Meinung an, Ani. --Premia 21:46, 7. Nov 2006 (CET) Da er als Sith geboren und gestorben ist würde ich auf jeden Fall auch rot sagen.84.175.147.234 13:16, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom November/Dezember 2006 (erfolgreich) *'Pro'--Yoda41 17:33, 25. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Grandios, der große Meister der Verdunklung! Das Lesen des Artikels zeigt wie raffiniert Palpatine vor ging. Vieles wird in den rasanten Filmen nicht in dieser Deutlichkeit bewußt. Klasse! Ein Bericht aus den geheimdienstlichen Archiven Bild:;-).gif, Jade-Skywalker 09:54, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro':Eindeutig ein sehr guter Artikel mit vielen Hintergrundinformationen. Der Artikel beschreibt sehr gut verständlich den raffinierten Weg Palpatines zur Macht und ist sehr lesenswert! 1A! Xargon 11:51, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Wenn Yoda es nicht getan hätte, hätte ich ihn vorgeschlagen: Der "Oberbösewicht", ohne den die ganze SW-Geschichte nicht statttgefunden hätte, hat einen würdigen Artikel bekommen. Insbesondere gefällt mir, wie im Artikel sein von Anfang an sorgfältig und langfristig angelegter Plan ausgearbeitet wurde; diese komplizierten Intrigen und Verschachtelungen in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen und so anschaulich zu präsentieren, ist wirklich eine tolle Leistung - vorbildlich! RC-9393 Admin 21:20, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) *'Pro': Sehr clever geschrieben! Einen besseren Artikel über den größten Drahtzieher der weit entfernten Galaxis wird man im gesamten World Wide Web kaum finden!! Unbedingt Exzellent!! Premia Admin 21:56, 1. Dez 2006 (CET) *'Pro:' Ich sollte mich dem wohl auch endlich mal anschließen. Klasse Artikel! Ben Kenobi 14:25, 2. Dez 2006 (CET) Mit sechs Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme wurde dieser Artikel zu einem exzellenten Artikel gewählt. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:54, 9. Dez 2006 (CET) Infobox *Yoda41 19:53, 15. Dez 2006 (CET): Müsste es in der Infobox nicht nur Thyranus und Darth Vader heißen? Denn Sidious war ja nur Meitser der Sith und nicht direkt von Anakin Skywalker und Dooku. Denn wie Obi-Wan einst schon sagte: "Von da an, war der gute Mann der dein Vater einst war verloren. Er war nun nicht mehr Anakin Skywalker, sonder wurde zu Darth Vader!" Bei Anakin stimme ich dir zu, aber bei Dooku müsste man erst entscheiden, ob er ein Sith ist und laut den Filmen, seinem Laserschwert und anderen Faktoren (er will die Republik und die Jedi vernichten) ist er sogar ein Lord. Zwar hält er sich selbst nicht für böse, doch dies tut niemand, inklusive Palpatine und den anderen Sith Lords. Und Dooku hat den Namen Tyranus nur als Beinamen (damit meine ich, niemand nennt ihn so, außer Palpatine). Ich würde sagen in die Infobox: Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) und Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus). --Darth Sakord 20:00, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :In allen Büchern, die mit Dooku zu tun haben und die ich gelesen hab', steht, wenn aus Dookus Sicht geschrieben ist, dass er nur der Schüler von Sidious ist und noch lange kein Lord. Er wird nur von den Jedi und der Republik dafür gehalten, da er im Vordergrund steht und Palpatine im Hintergrund seine Fäden zieht. :Außerdem ist Darth Tyranus Dookus Sith-Name, genau wie Darth Vader der von Anakin ist. Der Name ist zwar nicht so bekannt, wird jedoch trotzdem auch ab und zu von den Jedi gebraucht. Bei Anakin ist nur ein Großteil der Galaxie davon ausgegangen, dass Darth Vader ihn getötet hat. Vader wollte die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und das hat auch was mit sienem Namen zu tun. :Anakin wurde noch als er ein normaler Jedi war von Palpatine unterrichtet, er erhielt erst zur Order 66 den Namen Darth Vader. Ich denke, dass beides Möglich ist, sowohl die Sith-Namen als auch die richtigen Namen. Kit Fisto 11:40, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Größe Irgendwie seltsamm: Palpatine ist 1,73 Meter groß, Sidious 1,78 Meter (ist von Star-Wars.com offiziell so angegeben). Weiß jemand, wieer das Macht, ist das irgendeine Sith-fähigkeit, die Größe zu ändern? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:29, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm Plateau-Schuhe ;) Jango 15:31, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich denke, während seiner Verwandlung, als er die Blitze auf Mace Windu gefeuert hat und dann so schrumplig geworden ist, ist er um einige Zentimeter größer geworden. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:53, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vielleciht liegts auch daran, dass Ian McDiarmid alt geworden ist und wenn man alt wird, wird man manchmal kleiner. Boba 16:03, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aber er wird ja größer...schon seltsam...ich denke es hat auch damit zu tun das man seine wahre Gestalt sieht...oder es ist einfach ein Handlungsbruch. Inaktiver Benutzer 16:13, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Wieso größer?Palpatine spielte die größte rolle als Imperator nach 19 VSY, vor 19 VSY wars Sidious. Sidious war 1,78 Meter groß, dann wurde er alt und schrumpfte ein wenig, weil seine Knochen sich abbauten, wer weiß vielleicht hat sich der Macht.Blitz nur noch gravierender auf den natürlichen Schumpfvorgang ausgewirkt. Boba 16:22, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok der Schrumpfprozess ist dann geklärt^^...ich denke es ist einfach ein Fehler aber ich kanns nicht genauer belegen... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:42, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Wer ausser mas amedda und dooku wusste sonst noch von palpatines Identität als Darth Sidious?Pascal-Obi Kenobi 14:53, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Sly Moore wusste auch davon.--Tobias 15:16, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Darth Maul nicht?Pascal-Obi Kenobi 18:19, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Natürlich wusste er davon...er wurde hier wohl vergessen;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 18:27, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Sicher? Es geht hier darum, ob er wusste, das Palpi und Sidious der gleiche sind. Gibt es eine Quelle, das er das wusste? MfG - Cody 18:30, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich meine es im Schattenjäger und in einem anderen Comic gelesen zu haben... Inaktiver Benutzer 18:31, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Meinen oder wissen? Gib ne genaue Quelle an, oder warte auf bestätigung... MfG - Cody 18:38, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::100% Sicherheit habe ich nicht...ich kann es selbst nicht überprüfen, daher heißt es auf Bestätigung warten;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 18:55, 6. Nov. 2007 (CET) Schauspieler Sagt mal, von wem wird Sidious in episode IV und V gespielt, oder kommt er da gar nich vor? Ripper 17:52, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Palpatine wird in allen Star Wars-Filmen von Ian McDiarmid gespielt. Gruß Kyle 17:54, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::In Episode 4 kommt er aber nicht vor, da wird nur der Kaiser erwähnt und in Episode 5 war er in der Originalfassung eine alte Frau mit Schimpansenaugen die von McDiarmid synchronisiert wurde.--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:06, 4. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Er wird in Ep.6 von Ian McDiarmid Digital "Aufgearbeitet", in der Normalfassung ist es ein anderer Schauspieler...DarthJosh 18:03, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Nein, das stimmt nicht. In Episode VI war schon immer Ian McDiarmid der Schauspieler von Imperator Palpatine. Du verwechselt das wohl mit Episode V. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:41, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Zitat Hey Leute ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich fanda das alte Zitat am Anfang besser... Dark Lord Disku 19:58, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Meinst du „Ich bin der Senat“? Das aktuelle Zitat sagt mehr über die Wahrnehmung von Palpatines Persönlichkeit aus und ist daher meiner Meinung nach ein wenig besser. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:55, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) Hitler Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Palpatines werdegang verdammt viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Hitler hat? - er war wurde zum kanzler gewählt - er verlangte die alleinige vollmacht - wurde später imperator (diktator) - und er hasste andere Rassen (in diesem Fall nicht-Menschen) ist das so beabsichtigt, dass das an Hitler erinert? Stroiner 13:37, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Historische Vorbilder haben die Saga geprägt. Natürlich gibt es auch Elemente aus dem Nationalsozialismus, aber auch aus dem Vietnamkrieg etc. 13:40, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Soviel hat er mit Hitler gar nicht gemeinsam: ::- Hitler war normaler Soldat, Palpatine nicht ::- Hitler hat sich als Künstler versucht, Palpatine nicht ::- Hitler ging in die Politik, um die bürgerliche Gesellschaftsform die er bevorzugt, vor den Kommunisten zu retten. Palpatine hatte kein Ziel außer der Herrschaft an sich. (Genau wie die Philosophie der Dunklen Seite es verlangt.) ::- Hitler's Rassenwahn war eine übertriebene Reaktion auf das Aufkommen von Darwinismus und Genetik als wissenschaftliche Lehren. Ich vermute Palpatines Rassismus war eher "divide et impera"-begründet. ::- Hitler kam nicht von selbst an die Macht, sondern durch andere, die ihn wegen seiner Rednerfähigkeiten schätzten. Seine Vorgänger hatten nicht genug Charisma und wurden schnell wieder abgesetzt. Palpatine hat sich ganze alleine in einem 30 Jahre währenden Plan zum Imperator gemacht. --DetlefK 14:34, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ob er sich als Künstler versucht hat oder Soldat war sind meiner Meinung nach eher schlechte Vergleiche. Ich denke, ähnlich wie Kenobi, dass George Lucas von den historischen Begebenheiten "inspiriert" wurde. Ob das aber jetzt so weit geht, dass man es in den Artikel aufnehmen sollte, weiß ich nicht. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:02, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Im Grunde lassen sich zu fast allen Elementen aus Star Wars reale Vorbilder und historische Ähnlichkeiten finden. Als ich den Artikel Rebellen-Allianz mit Bel Iblis zusammen verfasst habe, bin ich auch auf die Botschaft im Bezug auf reale Kämpfen gegen Diktaturen, insbesondere die der Nazis, eingegangen. Daher wäre es meiner Meinung nach nicht unpassend, wenn man es auch in diesem Artikel hier erwähnen würde. Gruß, Kyle 16:11, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich sehe auch Einflüsse von Gaius Iulius Caesar. Palpatine ist eine Mischung aus diesen Beiden (und vielleicht noch ein paar anderen): Caesar hat ganz normal alle Ämter durchlaufen und wurde schließlich Konsul, Palpatine ist auf Naboo aufgestiegen, wurde Senator und schließlich Kanzler. Caesar hat ein paar (Bürger-)Kriege angezettelt oder ausgefochten und hat sich dabei verfassungsgemäß Notstandsvollmachten geben lassen, Hitler stieg in einer Zeit auf, in der der Reichstag haandlungsunfähig war und bekam von Hindenburg, Palpatine kam an die Macht, weil der Senat korrupt und nahezu handlungsunfähig war, hat die Klonkriege angezettelt und hat sich Notstandsvollmachten geben lassen. Caesar hat die Verfassung geändert zu einer Diktatur und lies sich zum Diktator auf Lebenszeit ernennen, Hitler hat sich selbst mittels Notstandsverordnungen zum Diktator gemacht ohne die Verfassung zu ändern, Palpatine hat die Verfassung geändert und sich zum Diktator auf Lebenszeit ernannt. Ist jetzt etwas umfangreicher geworden, als beabsichtigt, aber ich denke, es zeigt gut, wie Hitler und Caesar in Palpatine zusammengefasst sind. Das sollte man im Artikel erwähnen. MfG - Cody 06:21, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Apropo Hitler: Wodurch wurde Palpatines menschliche Hochkultur begründet? Vielleicht, weil er als Naboo (Volk) traditionell dazu erzogen wurde den Gungans zu misstrauen? Andererseits: Darth Maul war ein Zabrak und er hatte engen Kontakt zu Sly und diesen einen blauen Charakter ... Vielleicht hatte er nichts gegen Humanoiden. Oder der Rassismus wurde von den Imperialen in die Welt gesetzt. Der Imperator war ein Sith und die tun nun mal selten etwas Gutes oder Richtiges. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.126.230 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:42, 1. Mär. 2008) :Zack! Godwins Gesetz! Musste ja kommen... --Geist der stehts verneint 11:55, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Selbst Timothy Zahn hat mit Großadmiral Thrawn nach einer realen Person gegriffen, nämlich Napoleon. Passend die Abschweifungen die Thrawn von Thema zu Thema immer hat ohne bei einem Gespräch den Fanden zu verlieren. Napoleon konnte angeblich fünf Briefe auf einmal diktieren. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kaendi (Diskussion • Beiträge) 00:03, 13. Sep. 2008) :Vermutungen gehören eigentlich nicht hier hin. Nebenbei, Imperator ist das Staatsoberhaupt des Imperiums, also er hat die rassistischen Gesetze erlaubt. Wie bereits geschrieben wurde, sind Charaktere aus allen Büchern öfters stark von geschichtlich bekannten Personen abgekupfert. --Darth Vader 01:31, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Nicht nur Palpatine weist Parallelen zur NS-Herrschaft auf, sondern generell das gesamte Imperium: ::- SA/SS/Gestapo = Sturmtruppen (gefürchtet und rücksichtslos) ::- Antisemitismus = menschl. Hochkultur, Nicht-Humanoiden-Hass ::- Tarkin = Himmler ::- Palpatine = Hitler ::- Widerstandsnester wie die Weiße Rose oder Stauffenberg werden mit aller Macht niedergeschlagen und alle Verantwortlichen hingerichtet, Tarkin macht das mit dem Todesstern ebenfalls so ::-falls mir noch was einfällt, ergänze ich es... Tobi-wanViele Worte um nichts 12:16, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::also ich denke, man sollte bei hinter den kulissen einbringen, dass Palpatine ähnlichkeiten mit hitler und caesar aufweist. ich finde man sollte auf jeden fall erwähnen, dass seine Sonderrechte den Sonderrechten von Hitler ähneln. :::zu dem einen punkt von detlefK, dass hitler durch andere an die macht kam, weil sie von seiner redekunst überzeugt waren, trifft auf palpatine zu, da dieser padme überreden konnte, ihn zum kanzler vor zu schlagen. Außerdem wurde im ersten teil gesagt, dass der oberste kanzler und die regierung des galaktischen senats genau wie der reichstag in der weimarer republik inkompetent war. PS:dieses godwins gesetz ist echt faszinierend. Kit Fisto 20:49, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Familie? Hi Leute, in dem Artikel Ken wird erwähnt, dass Palpi einen Sohn hatte. Wie geht das? War der Sohn ein Klon oder ein "echter" Mensch? Wer war in dem Fall die Mutter? MfG+MdMmes,Darth Shadow 22:53, 4. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das ist nur ein Verdacht, nichts und niemand belegt (weder in der Realität, noch im SWU), dass er tatsächlich Palpatines Sohn ist. Somit sind mutmaßungen, wer die Mutter ist überflüssig. Oder hat jemand eine Quelle? MfG - Cody 06:23, 5. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Warum darf es dann im Artikel stehen bleiben, wenn es keine Quellen gibt? Stroiner 15:10, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Naja, die Vermutung stammt aus dem SWU, wenn ich mich richtig erinerre war es Obi-Wan, der den Verdacht hatte. Damit ist es keine Vermutung von uns, sondern ein mit Quelle belegter Gednake von Obi-Wan. Aber es gibt in den Quellen keine Hinweise auf die Mutter, oder, das er ein Klon ist. MfG - Cody 16:39, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ach so, oke, Leute. Danke für die Info. MfG,Jooruz a.k.a. Darth Shadow 17:17, 6. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::ES gibt noch einen weiteren MÖGLICHEN sohn des Imperators näm. Irek Ismaren dessen artikel ich nohc überarbeite--NOM ANOR 17:57, 20. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich hab ne Quelle, die ohne Zweifel zuzulassen aussagt, dass Triclops der Sohn Palpatines ist (ganz ohne Vermutung oder so). In der Star Wars Enzyklopädie steht im Abschnitt über Triclops: „The three-eyed mutant son of Emperor Palpatine, he was banished by his father on the day of his birth ... Nevertheless, he managed to fall in love with a nurse named Kendalina, ... who bore him a son, Ken, before he was killed. ...“ Also ist es doch ohne Zweifel belegt, dass Palpatine einen Sohn hat und dass Ken sein Enkel ist. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:07, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Anderes Bild Ich bin dafür, für Palpatine ein Bild aus der Zeit der Alten Republik hinzutun Obi freak 22:52, 7. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Unvorteilhaft, da ein aktuelleres Bild aus der Geschichte des Charakters immer die bessere Wahl ist. Nur weil er in jüngeren Jahren besser ausgesehen hat, ist das kein Grund dies als Titelbild zu nehmen. So wie das Titelbild jetzt ist, hat Palpatine bis zuletzt ausgesehen und das ist repräsentativ. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:07, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Lichtschwertstil Mit was für einem Lichtschwertstil kämpft Palpatine? Ich hab im Artikel nichts dazu gefunden. --Darth Sakord 19:34, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Überleg mal........vielleicht stehts da nicht drin, weil es nicht bekannt ist.....--Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:39, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Dann stelle ich mal ne Theorie auf. Es ist entweder Shii-Cho oder Vaapad, beide passen einigermaßen zu dem, was uns Palpatine gezeigt hat. --Darth Sakord 19:45, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Mag sein, aber das sind reine Spekulationen von dir, das darf also unter keinen Umständen in den Artikel gelangen. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:56, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das hatte ich nicht vor. --Darth Sakord 20:25, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Im Artikel Juyo steht, daß Palpatine mit diesem Stil kämpft. Es gab da die Theorie, daß er Vaapad benutzt, welcher eigentlich von Mace Windu erfunden wurde, aber Juyo war die Vorstufe. Da dieser Stil sehr machtstark ist wäre es logisch, daß Palpatine diesen benutzt. --Exodianecross 18:47, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Letztlich kämpft jeder mit seinem eigenen Stil. Niemand wird einen Stil ganz sauber benutzen. Dooku kritisiert Grievous sogar weil er die Formen wie aus dem Lehrbuch benutzt, er sei dadurch durchschaubar. Die Formen sind also nur eine Grundlage zu dem was man tatsächlich macht. Irgendwo steht, dass Palpatine Ataru benutzt, das würde passen, weil es die aggressivste der sieben Formen ist. 22:11, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Wieso andere Stimme? Weiß jemand von euch, wieso Darth Sidious in der deutschen Fassung von Episode I mit einer anderen Stimme gesprochen wird als die Stimme von Palpatine? Denn in der englischen Originalfassung sind beide jeweils von Ian McDiarmid gesprochen; zumal er ja auch der Schauspieler beider ist und beide im Endeffekt ein und dieselbe Person sind. Gruß – Andro | [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|''Empfang]] 15:10, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Er hat keine andere Stimme, sie klingt nur etwas krächziger, weil der Imperator ja eine verschrumpeltes altes Kuttenmännchen geworden ist. Kanzler Palpatine war in seiner Jugend jedoch ein großer Redner. 20 Jahre hatte sich Vaders Stimme auch etwas verändert. :::Ich glaube, es wird eher gefragt, warum diese Stimme sich in der 1.episode von episode 2 und 3 unterscheidet. also dort, wo er mit Darth Maul redet. Ich hab das englische nie gehört, könnte mir aber vorstellen, dass so eine gewisse spannung erhalten bleiben soll, damit man eben NICHT weiß, dass Palpatine der sith-lord ist. McDiarmid hat vielleicht beide stimmen unterschiedlich gesprochen. Kit Fisto 22:12, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das steht sogar auf dem Klappentext, dass Sidious Palpi ist ... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:03, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Welcher Klappentext? Von Episode I? ja, ok, dann is es blöd :PKit Fisto 22:37, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Blöd gemacht^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:39, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Sidious Müsste man Palpatine nicht nach Darth Sidious verschieben? Siehe Dessel zu Darth Bane, Anakin zu Darth Vader etc. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:55, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Bane, Vader, Krayt ... traten aber allgemein unter ihrem Sith-Namen auf und dieser war geläufiger als ihr wirklicher Name, während Palpatine in der Republik und im Imperium eben allgemein als Palpatine bekannt war, und nur eine kleine Gruppe auserwählter überhaupt von der Existens Sidious' wussten. Daher ist Palpatine hier das treffendere Lemma. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:07, 19. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Wiederwahl * : Für mich fehlen da zahllose Auftritte in Büchern! Über sein Training mit Darth Maul, geschweige denn die Realisierung seines Plans zur Auslöschung der Jedi vor seinem Eintritt in die Politik, ist nicht einmal was erwähnt. Der darauf folgende Teil ist exzellent geschrieben, doch geht es nicht so detailiert und ausgeschrieben weiter. So fehlen immer wieder Kleinigkeiten, wie seine Wiederwahl oder das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt. Wie er schon vor der Ausrufung des Imperiums seine Gegner umbringen lassen wollte und ließ. Zudem standen Dookus Operationen direkt unter Palpatines Plänen und müssten erwähnt werden. Vorallem aber fehlt dann wieder einiges in der Zeit der Neuen Ordnung des Imperiums und des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Seine Kolloboration mit der Schwarzen Sonne und die genauen Pläne zur Vernichtung der Rebellen-Allianz. Dialoge erscheinen garnicht. Seine Persönlichkeit und seine Fähigkeiten werden garnicht erläutert, deshalb gehört in den Artikel eigentlich schleunigst ein --Darth Vader 13:23, 20. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Nun, zum einen stimme ich Vader's Argumenten voll zu. Zum Anderen ist er auch nicht gerade sachlich geschrieben, wie z.B. "die letzte Phase seines skrupellosen Plans". Exzellent ist dieser Artikel nicht, und selbst über lesenswert muss noch einmal geredet werden. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 14:10, 18. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme den von Darth Vader genannten Argumenten für eine Abwahl zu. Es fehlt einfach zu viel, bzw. manches ist nur sehr dürftig ausformuliert. Der Artikel ist ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, dass manche Artikel, die zu Anfangszeit der Exzellent-Auszeichnungen gewählt wurden, den heutigen Qualitätsansprüchen nicht mehr genügen und so m.E. die Auszeichnunge exzellent nicht (mehr) verdienen. – Andro Disku 11:05, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass hier jetzt ganze Dialoge noch hineinmüssen, doch die Lücken müssten schon ausgefüllt werden. Und ich denke, dass Palpatine sehrwohl auch Platz für eine Persönlichkeitsbeschreibung liefert, von Fähigkeiten, Beziehungen etc. ganz zu schweigen. Bel Iblis 13:35, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Mit 4 Kontrastimmen und keiner Prostimme hat der Artikel die Wiederwahl zum Exzellente Artikel nicht geschaft. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:42, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Dooku Irre ich mich, oder ist Sidious Jünger als Count Dooku (Die selbe Frage stelle ich bei Sithlordpedia)? Gruß, BobaCartman 21:15, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Wenn Dooku 102 VSY geboren ist und Palpatine 82 VSY, dann ist Dooku wohl älter oder? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:17, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Darum gehts mir, und ich finde es irgentwie unlogisch. Gruß, BobaCartman 21:19, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Warum? [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Weil Dooku halt der Schüler von ihm ist, von jemanden, der Jünger ist als er. War für mich halt ein kleiner Schock, als ich es erfuhr. Gruß, BobaCartman 21:23, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Auch Sharad Hett war jünger als A'Sharad Hett und Sharad Hett war sein Meister. [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:26, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Sharad Hett ist der Vater von A'Sharad... also kann das überhaupt nicht sein. Dooku ist in der Tat älter... und? Was hat die Meister-Schüler-Beziehung mit dem Alter zu tun? Dooku war erst ein Jedi und als er ein Sith werden wollte, hatte er noch nichts über die Sith gewusst. Palpatine war in der Dunklen Seite schon eher bewandert und so wurde er Palpatines Schüler. Das ist eine Frage der Macht und der Weisheit und nicht des Alters. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:35, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Ähh Ani: In den Artikeln steht folgendes; Sharad Hett 32 VSY, A'Sharad Hett 47 VSY, also stimmt da was nicht. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:37, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Und bei einem steht Todes- und beim anderen Geburtsdatum. Hat alles seine Richtigkeit.--Anakin Skywalker 21:41, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Wer lesen kann ist klar im Vorteil... [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, das eine Meister-Schüler beziehung ähnlichkeiten mit einer Vater-Sohn beziehung hat. Auch wegen Anakins Zitat in Ep2: ''Sagt sowas nicht, für mich seid ihr doch sowas wie ein Vater! Gruß, BobaCartman 21:47, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Naja, die Beziehung entwickelt sich halt häufig zu etwas Vater-Sohn ähnlichem. Pandora Diskussion 21:50, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Bei Anakin ist das etwas anderes, das er selbst nie einen Vater hatte und er Obi-Wan während seiner Ausbildung wie einen Vater respektierte und betrachtete. Aber das kann man nicht verallgemeinern. Und die Jedi haben außerdem einen geregelten Ablauf. Mit dreizehn muss man Padawan sein und einen Meister gefunden haben, natürlich sind die Meister dann immer älter als die dreizehnjährigen Jünglinge. Bei Sith gibt es soweit ich weiß keine Atersgrenze, um an die ultimative Macht zu kommen. Da ist alles erlaubt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:53, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Unvollständig Einmal mehr muss ich den Einsatz von Vorlagen kritisieren und das tue ich nicht nur ausschließlich, weil ich den Artikel geschrieben habe. Mir fällt es nur eher auf, weil der Artikel in meiner Beobachtungsliste steht. Jedenfalls sind in der Erklärung der Unvollständig-Vorlage Sachen aufgelistet, die den Artikel wieder dahin bringen würden, wo er mal war, nämlich exzellent. Und ich finde, dass man den Exzellent-Status nicht als Standard werten kann... so nach dem Motto: Entweder exzellent oder unvollständig. Ich betrachte den Artikel als gesundes Mittelmaß. Sehr solide, aber nicht allumfassend. In Detailfragen unvollständig, aber im großen und ganzen eine umfangreiche abgeschlossene Biografie mit den wichtigsten Ereignissen. Ich sehe keinen Bedarf, hier eine Unvollständig-Vorlage einzubauen, denn es besteht bestimmt kein dringender Handlungsbedarf. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:57, 10. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja: Unvollständig heist nicht: Da fehlt etwas, sondern: da fehlt etwas wirklich wichtiges. Und der momentane Artikel umfasst alles wichtige, um Palpatine darzustellen (desshalb nicht unvollständig), hat aber nicht jedes Detail (desshalb nicht exzellent). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:55, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Sehe ich auch so. Wir sollten da in nächster Zeit mal ein Auge drauf haben, wenn diese Vorlagen gesetzt werden. Allerdings wäre es natürlich trotzdem wünschenswert, wenn die fehlenden Quellen auch bei Palpi ergänzt würden und er seinen Exzellent-Status wiederbekommt... 23:15, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Also mal unabhängig davon, dass er schön geschrieben ist, und somit eigentlich, wenn er vollständig wäre, exzellent sein würde, ist er nun einmal völligst unvollständig. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso diese Sache gelöscht werden soll, weil sie eben exakt die fehlenden Sachen auflistet. Wo sollte denn eurer Meinung nach sonst so eine Diskussion stehen? Bei kurzen Artikeln, die Stubs sind? --Darth Vader 23:45, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wie gesagt, ist der Artikel im Großen und Ganzen solide und ausführlich geschrieben. Dass manche Sachen nur angerissen oder erst gar nicht im Artikel enthalten sind, liegt daran, dass die Quellen zum großen Teil noch gar nicht erschienen sind, als der Artikel geschrieben wurde. Aber auch mit diesen neuen Quellen ist das Bild von Palpatine, wie wir es kennen, kein völlig anderes geworden. Wenn der Inhalt der neuen Quellen ergänzt werden würde, wäre er exzellent und genau darum geht es. Von einem soliden Artikel, bei dem einige Handlungsaspekte fehlen, kann nicht verlangt werden, dass er entweder exzellent werden soll, oder andernfalls als unvollständig deklariert wird. Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Und warum sollte überhaupt eine Diskussion stattfinden... eines Tages wird jemand das ganze hier ergänzen und ich glaube nicht, dass eine Vorlage das beschleunigt. Derjenige, der sich näher mit diesem Artikel beschäftigt, wird erkennen, dass er ein ehemals exzellenter Artikel ist und mit einem Blick auf die Exzellent-Abstimmung hat er sowas wie einen Leitfaden. Wenn jemand es will, wird er es auch tun... zumal es für die Leserschaft hier ein Vorlagen-Kauderwelsch zu vermeiden gilt, wie man es in der Wookieepedia und Wikipedia teils findet, wo in zahlreichen soliden und anständigen Artikeln Nacharbeit-Vorlagen prangern. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 08:03, 13. Nov. 2008 (CET) Attentat auf Padme Laut EP II ist nicht Palpatine der Auftraggeber für das Attentat, sondern ihr Tod ist Nute Gunray´s Bedingung für den Beitritt zur KUS und wird somit von Dooku/Tyranus bei Fett in Auftrag gegeben. Sicherlich mit Palpatines Ok, aber nicht auf seine Initative hin. --Blender 23:52, 15. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hä? Palpatine sagt doch im dritten Teil zu Luke: "Dir muss aber klar sein das dein Vater niemals der dunklen Seite der Macht entsagen wird sowie es dir einst ergeht." Was ist damit gemeint?? Gruß Padme 17:03, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Er meint damit, dass Vader der dunklen Seite treu bleiben wird und Luke ebenfalls. (Schießlich will er ihn gerade auf die dunkle Seite bekehren). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:09, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ah, danke. Padme 17:16, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) ......... Palpatine Wie heißt Palpatine eigendlich mit Vornahmen? AniD 13:13, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET)AniD :Frank. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 14:06, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Frank? Aus welcher Quelle ist das? J-327 Nubian 14:40, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Frank sollte wohl ein Scherz sein. Wenn ein Vorname bekannt wäre, stände der bereits im Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:56, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Let me be frank your majesty... 15:03, 13. Mär. 2009 (CET) Ist er eig. einer der mächtigsten Sith der Geschichte? Ist er eig. einer der mächtigsten Sith der Geschichte? AniD 12:21, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET)AniD Ich würde ihn mit Darth Bane auf eine Stufe stellen. Hängt davon ab wie Böse ein Sith-Lord sein muss. Dooku und Vader werden entweder als Opfer der Umstände oder als grausame Täter dargestellt, je nach Perspektive. Palpatine hat die Klonkriege ausgelöst, das Imperium begründet, zahllose Welten versklavt und den Hass zahlloser Planeten hervorgerufen. Ich hab mal gelesen, der ärmste würde nie schlafen, aus Furch vor Attentätern, selbst wenn Vader in der Nähe ist. Deshalb hat er auch stets so rote Ringe unter den Augen. Er weiß schließlich, wie leicht man im Schlaf ermordet werden kann. Er kann einem also echt leid tun, nicht wahr? --Rex (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.164.119.7 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:11, 14. Jun. 2009) :man kann schwer sagen, ob er einer der mächtigsten Sith war, da man ja noch nicht alle kennt. Ich denke, im Vergleich zu Reva, Bane, KRayt und den anderen Sith, war er ein schwacher Sith. Er war aber sehr listig und intelligent. Unterschätzen sollte man ihn nicht. Jedoch hätte Bane oder Revan es auch geschafft die Republik zu stürzen, hätten sie das Wissen der Sith gehabt, was Palpatine dann hatte (laut der Regel der Zwei sollten sich die Sith ja erst zu erkennen geben, wenn sie genug wissen über die dunkle seite gesammelt haben, dass sie gegen die jedi einsetzen können). das ist aber meine eigene Meinung. Kit Fisto 22:20, 7. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Autor? Hat sich Palpatine nicht auch während seiner Zeit als Imperator als Autor versucht? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:37, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, das Dark Side Compendium stammt von ihm, aber das gab es wohl nicht in jedem Buchladen um die Ecke zu kaufen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:59, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Name Hat Palpatine nur einen namen ? und wenn ist das sein vor oder nachname ?(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 8. Mai 2009, 20:35:12 (Diskussion) Obi 12) :Sein Name ist Palpatine, ob er auch einen Vornamen hat, ist, meines Wissens, nicht bekannt. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:39, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Aber ist palpatine sein vorname ?oder sein nachname ?--Obi 12 12:03, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich dachte egtl mich klar ausgedrückt zu haben. Wenn sein Vorname unbekannt ist, wird es wohl kaum Palpatine sein... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:22, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST)